


Swapping Places

by Shivern



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Identity Swap, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commissioner wanted a piece of his characters swapping bodies. Never thought I'd write this sort of thing, and my first time doing 1st Person as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapping Places

Where was I again? What was I doing? The last thing I remembered was that my neighbor, Nina, had come to me with an idea. It was a ridiculous idea, and I'd accepted it with a sarcastic tone. She had been serious though, her idea was as real as can be. Swapping bodies seemed like a work of fiction but to my disbelief it had happened. I had been groggy after the transfer, and she had left me to recover. As my surroundings came back into focus, and my thoughts back to my forefront, I found himself in quite the situation.

I was in her apartment, it was mid afternoon judging by the sun's rays as they passed through the window. My first real thought was that I was incredibly thirsty, and I barely managed to get to my feet and walk to the bathroom. It didn't feel right, how I walked. I felt like a my legs were too short. With a small cup next to the sink, I drank and drank. Something didn't sit right, my face felt different too. It was dark in the small room, and I was startled as I turned on the light.

I was looking straight into the mirror, right into Nina's eyes. I almost ran out of the room until he realized once again that  _ I _ was his neighbor. That meant ‘he’ was now ‘she’, right?  It was confusing enough before even getting pronouns involved. Like it or not, I was now left to figure out what to do with myself. I was now Nina, I'd have to leave it at that.

I inspected herself on the mirror, starting at the head. My hair was not a long and Drake brown. Blonde highlights accented the ends as the draped over my figure. I was naked… truthfully I'd always liked Nina, but this took the cake on how I'd get to see her in the nude. I had breasts, large ones. The hung freely, drooping down from the pull of gravity. It actually hurt my back a bit, did she have to put up with that on a normal basis? My body was curvy, a nice bit of thickness really flushed out my frame. Just looking at my own naked body was making me flushed. Was I getting turned on just by looking at myself?

I couldn't help but see Nina in the mirror, not myself. Thinking about it all was making me tired again, and I trudged back out to the bedroom and plopped down onto the bed. Nina's bed was soft, cushy. It felt fantastic. Thought I suppose that it would be my bed for the time being. While I did dwell on various thoughts involving titles, pronouns, ownership now that I had swapped bodies, I kept gazing at my own body. It was getting to me and I couldn't help it anymore.

It was her fault if she got mad. I couldn't be blamed for it, she should have known I might have gotten like this. There was a burning in my privates and I needed to sate it. I… just needed to learn how first. I explored my warm, moist sex with my fingers. Everything felt foreign with a different set of genitals in play. My lower lips were tender, sensitive inside. Just touching around, prodding every little spot, had me breathing heavy. When I passed over my clit though, I couldn't stop a small moan from escaping my mouth and when I heard it, I almost laughed.

My voice was softer, of course. I should have realized that that would have changed too. There was something hot to it, something deeply erotic about my owns groaning as I played with my new privates. Soon I found myself delving deeper inside, down into my tight canal. I was so wet, I was dripping with sticky ‘nectar’. Something in me drove me on, I began to push in and out forcefully. I tried rubbing against my tight walls, goading them to spread further. I gave out a throaty moan as I did so, these foreign sensations were new and powerful to my mind. Loud, wet sounds accompanied my movements as my slickened flesh rubbed together. There was a deep feeling building, it felt so familiar, down in my loins. I was already losing myself though and paid it no mind.

I had woken up just about ten minutes ago and I was already deep inside my ‘new’ pussy. My thrusting fingers had taken on more force, my breasts bouncing in time. With my free hand, I grabbed on and squeezed. A deep groan came from me as I kneaded them. Even these were this sensitive? My breath was so heavy, strained, as I continued in a lust driven frenzy. The sensation I had had earlier, that building pressure, was now present. It was like a dam waiting to burst, and I wanted it to as if I'd never wanted anything before in my life. Fingers deep inside stretching myself wide, thumb gyrating across my clit, my breasts being squeezed, it didn't take much longer to break the seal that held what I wanted at bay.

With a loud grunt, and a long groan, I came. It was much like a man's body. My muscles spasmed, locking tight as pleasure flooded my brain. I could feel my cunt clamp tight around my slender fingers, trying to take what they couldn't get. Teeth gritted, my orgasm continued as I gave into the rush. Hot liquid splattered my intruding hand as my climax reached its peak. Apparently Nina was a bit of a squirter... and I suppose that now made me one too. As quickly as that unbelievable high came though, it was gone. Left behind with little more than a wet hand and health you breathe, I wanted to feel it again. 

I figured that was a definite advantage. Men are almost always out after round one, but women didn't have any reserves to refill during timeout. I was still trying to get used to her body as a stumbled around the room. Frantically I searched. Nina was single, and while she was pretty, attractive, and quite able, no doubt she had lonely nights. As I checked the bottom drawer of her dresser, I found what I had been searching for.

Hidden under some clothes and away from prying eyes was what I was trying to find. An impressively sized dildo. The rubber was rather soft and malleable. An odd thought passed through my head, it was about the same size as my own… package. On my original body of course. I didn't want be thinking of it like that, in a way it felt like I was fucking myself. The sexual hunger was stronger than my inhibitions though and I quickly jumped back into the bed, ready to make use of the toy.

I imagine that had I been in my own body, I wouldn't be reacting like this, but I had a unreasonable need. Briefly I hesitated, unsure once again of what to do. Using foreign object while a foreign body was a bit confusing, but I decided to let intuition take control. With its thick head, I rubbed it back and forth between my lower folds. My body shuddered at the sensation, and I couldn't wait any longer upon feeling it graze my tender flesh. I began to push it inside of myself, huffing in satisfaction as my tight sex gave way to its force. 

Fingers had been one experience, but this was a whole different beast. As I eased it deeper inside me, my walls stretched and moved to accommodate the phallic object. It kept going, further and further it went inside until there was no length left. I was somewhat disappointed I wouldn't be able to learn the feeling of it pressing against my deepest spots. Soon I figured out that I needn't ask more of it as I began to thrust it in and out. A loud moan came from my mouth as wet sounds began to come from my recently ‘acquired’ pussy. I could feel my muscles holding tight to it, giving way and clinging even if just briefly as I pulled and pushed. My whole being tingled at the sensation of being penetrated, my brain bathed in the pleasure it provided me.

I began to fuck myself with the dildo at an ever increasing speed. There were small slaps coming from my nethers as my hand, with dildo in tow, smacked against my privates. My other hand was unburdened by work, and I made use of it. Its fingers swirling and rubbing against my clit, I groaned loudly as the two large forces of pleasure combined. The fake cock inside me felt  _ good _ . It filled me so well, glided inside me just right, rubbed against all the best spots.

I had never thought I'd have that thought.

Is this how a woman felt? In some ways it certainly beat out how his original body worked. Being able to climax time and time again was a definite plus. But I was already getting tired, this last one was all I'd be able to get out before I stopped.

My gender may have changed, but I knew that feeling. A building pressure, a rising force. I wanted to feel that release again, it was the only thing I could think of. With my mind dominated with desire and lust, I began to thrust the dildo in with greater force. My voice grew higher and higher each time the toy bottomed out inside me. Much like the first time, a came suddenly and powerfully. A loud, long moan escaped me as I pushed the phallus in one last time. My hips bucked weakly, my muscles shuddering as it overwhelmed me. Small spurts of hot fluid came rushing out of my nethers, staining the sheets around the inside of my plush thighs. It beat out my previous climax by a landslide, the intensity alone seemed to last for minutes before finally dwindling.

I just laid there covered in sweat, breath ragged. Left with only my thoughts and too little energy left to move, I already began to drift off. What an experience, and it was only the first day! Being swapped into Nina’s body was more than he could have imagined. Would the rest of the week be like this? No, surely there would be other fun to be had. Maybe… Nina had some… ideas…

=====

I awoke with a start as I heard someone yelling my name. When I saw who it was, I had a small panic moment that I wasn't too proud of. In front of me… was me. Black, somewhat unkempt hair, short beard, even the clothes that I would normally wear. Once I remembered why this was happening, I calmed down quickly. It was Nina, in my body, who had woken me up. I was still naked, all the evidence in the world showing her what I had done. She didn't seem upset, but certainly not impressed with me.

We talked a bit, about what it was like being in another's body. It was honestly stranger hearing my own voice talking to me than it was discussing it.

“Did you really need to masturbate, Sam,” she chided. Nina chuckled a bit before continuing. “It's only the first day, and you're going straight for the gold. I should've known, honestly. I mean, it was strange using your body too. Going to the bathroom alone was a small adventure.”

I was horribly embarrassed, but I felt better knowing she wasn't upset. “For what it's worth, you've got a really nice body... It's going to be an odd week, but I think it'll be fun. I suppose I just need to figure out what to do for the duration of this test.”

Nina flashed me a grin. “Oh, I've got some ideas. You wanna hear?”

I knew that look, she had something odd in mind. But I was already this deep in, how much deeper could I honestly go? I still had six days left, best to spend them having as much a blast as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
